Epic
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: Done for a challenge. Kagome Higurashi looked like hell. Her skin was ashen, her face was drenched in sweat and her hair, in a loose bun, was matted down with sweat as well. Never in her short life had she felt pain this bad.


So this is a continuation of my fic **Anxiety**. You don't HAVE to read that to get this, but it would help =) R&R Please!

I do not own Inuyasha, I just use him for my amusement :3

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I know Kagome-chan, I know. But you have to focus!"

"B-but, it hurts s-so BAD!" Kagome Higurashi looked like hell. Her skin was ashen, her face was drenched in sweat and her hair, in a loose bun, was matted down with sweat as well. Never in her short life had she felt pain this bad. Through the haze of the pain she heard the flap to Kaede's hut open.

"How is she?" The silver haired man had just enough time to duck back out the door before a pot passed through the space his head had just been.

"This is YOUR fault you bastard!"

"Uh Inuyasha, I've learned the best way to help your mate when they are birthing, is to just stay the hell away." Miroku laid a hand on his best friends shoulder to try and comfort him. He remembered what is was like to feel so helpless when your wife was in such pain. He didn't want to leave Sango's side for a second when she was in labor with his twins, but the punch that she landed on his face that knocked him out was enough to convince him that he needed to stay away. He knew better the second time around.

"But this is killing me Miroku. She screaming in pain but I can't do a damn thing to help her! I swear it's going to kill me."

"If you go in there, I grantee that SHE will kill you. Did you not see the pot that missed your head by half an inch? Next time she'll be more precise"

...

...

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh my God, kill me now!"

"It's going to be okay Kagome-chan. I promise when the baby is out, it will all be worth it." Sango's southing voice drifted out of the hut.

"I knoooww but it h-hurts!"

"That's it, I'm going in there." Inuyasha set his jaw and marched right into the hut.

"Hey Miroku?" Shippo's asked. "How long do you think he'll last in there?"

"Oh I'll give him-"

"YOU SON OF A-" A loud crash was heard, followed by a scream as Inuyasha came crawling out of the hut on his hands and knees, dripping in the water that Rin had been boiling.

"Shit this burns!" He yelled jumping up and removing his outer robe before the scolding water could seep through to his under robe.

"Inuyasha, you know I hate to say it, but I told you so." Miroku said in a sing song tone.

"I can't believe she actually threw the pot at me! How the hell can she be in so much pain and still have that much strength?" He sat on the ground panting as the next scream came from Kagome. The flap to the hut moved as Rin came out holding the pot that had just been dumped on Inuyasha's head.

"Well Inuyasha-kun, since it's your fault that she dumped it, you get to go get more water." She said handing him the pot and going back into the hut.

Inuyasha ran down to the river and filled the pot with water, and as he turned to go back to the hut, he paused for just a second. This was the place five months ago that Kagome told him she was pregnant. He'd never forget that night. The anxiety he felt radiating off her all day, the silly mini fight they had, the look on her face when she hold him Jaken was the father, and the beautiful smile she had on her face when he hold her close. No matter what happened, no matter how many pots of boiling water she threw at him, or what names she'd call him, they would always love each other. And they would get though this.

_I just hope it's before my skin peels off._

When he got back tot he hut, we was dismayed to realize that he was afraid to go in. He just stood outside the flap, wide eyed and shaky lagged, remembering the feel of the burning water on his skin. Thank goodness his friends realized his predicament and came to his rescue. Shippo knocked on the wall of the hut near the door and called out to Rin.

"Hey Rin-chan! Inuyasha is back with the water!" A second later she came out to take the water from him. When the flap opened Kagome let out another screech.

"Tell that bastard I hope he enjoyed it, cause he's NEVER going to touch me AGAIN!" Rin took the pot from him and ran back inside. Inuyasha just slumped down against the wall of the hut and stared straight ahead.

"Inuyasha, you know she's just saying that because of the pain. I'm sure you'll be in coitus once again in no time." He said sitting down next to his friend.

"You sure- Wait, what the hell Miroku. Stay outa this!" Shippo had no idea what they were talking about, but he was sure that he couldn't ask. It was 'adult' stuff that he had to wait until he had hair under his armpits to understand... Whatever that meant. He jumped into Inuyasha's lap and just sat there. He would never say it, but he was sure that Inuyasha needed his friends right now. And much of his surprise, Inuyasha didn't push him away.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"There's nothing that can be done, except wait my friend."

"Kagome it's time! Ye need to push!" Three hours later, Kaede's voice pierced through Kagome's screaming.

"I-Inuyasha! I want Inuyasha!" His head perked up at the sound of his name. Rin's head popped out of the hut.

"Inuyasha-kun-"

"I Heard, I'm coming... Even if she throws another pot at my head."

"Inuyasha, good luck my friend."

"Thanks, Miroku" He entered the hut and went straight to Kagome's side. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I've been such a b-Ahhhhhh!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome, Just listen to Kaede now." Kagome nodded her head and focused back on her body. Back on her baby. She wanted this pain to be over with, but she wanted to see her baby even more.

"Push Kagome, push!" Kaede told her. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand as he helped her into a sitting position. Rin was at Kaede's side, waiting to do whatever she might need her to do. Sango was on Kagome's other side, holding her hand and waiting for instructions from Kaede.

"I'mpushingstopyelling!" It all came out in one breath as she bared down hard and pushed with all her might.

"Kagome-chan! We can see the head!" Rin said excitedly.

"Come now child, give me another push and the head will be out." Head? Out? That meant the baby would be out soon. That's all the encouragement she needed. She squeezed Inuyasha hand with all her might, pretty sure she heard a few bones cracking, and pushed as hard as she could.

"Alright Kagome, the head is out. now here comes the hard part."

"H-hard part!"

"Yes child, the shoulders are the hardest to pass. Now, one more time, push Kagome, push!" She gritted her teeth and pushed once more with all her might. She let out a scream when she realized that Kaede was right, the pain that was so bad just a second ago intensified to three times what she was just feeling, and then... Nothing. The pain stopped all together She felt a little pressure and she saw Kaede and Rin take the baby to clean it up.

"Inuyasha, go check on the baby. Make sure everything is okay with it." Kagome told him. He kissed her forehead and went over to where Kaede and Rin had his child. His first child. He couldn't believe he was finally a dad. The second he looked down at the little bundle in Kaede's arms it started crying. Kaede and RIn worked quickly to clean the new born up and get it back to it's mother as soon as possible for it's first feeding.

"Kaede, it's healthy right? All ten fingers and toes?" Inuyasha asked quietly. The old woman laughed and handed his baby over to him.

"Check for ye self, Inuyasha." Inuyasha took the baby in his arms carefully. He had never been so scared in his life. He was so worried that he would hurt the baby somehow. But the love he felt explode in his chest in that second overrode his fear.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him. "How is it?"

"It-He's perfect Kagome."

"He? It's a boy?"

"Yes, Kagome. We have a son." He said with a smile on his face. He walked over to his wife and handed her the baby, his son, who was still crying to be fed. Kagome looked him over and was overjoyed to see he had inherited Inuyasha's silver hair and dog ears, but when the little guy opened his eyes, she was met with her own smokey gray-blue eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. She gave the baby his first feeding as Sango, Rin and Kaede cleaned and stitched her up. When they were done, Sango went outside to tell Miroku and Shippo they could see the baby.

"Congratulations Kagome, Inuyasha. Welcome to parenthood." Miroku said from the door way. Sango joined him at his side as Shippo jumped right in and looked the baby over. This was his new surrogate brother after all, he had to check him out.

"He looks just like you Inuyasha." Shippo said, giving the baby his nod of approval.

"He really does. He's a mini Inuyasha-kun." RIn said sitting at Kagome's side. "I can't wait for Sesshomaru-sama to see him." Inuyasha's eye twitched at the mention of his brother's name, but he had been keeping the peace with the arrogant prick... man... for the last four years, so he wouldn't say anything now to start a fight. Kagome let out a small laugh. It WAS going to be interesting when Sesshomaru meet his nephew.

"Have you guy's thought of a name for him?" Sango asked. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other.

"Yes we have." Kagome said. "Everyone, meet Ichigo. Ichigo, meet your new family." She looked down at the baby and saw that he was actually looking around the room. She was surprised that the new born could even open his eyes at all, never mind look around with them. But that had to be the youkai in him. He wouldn't take as long to grow up as normal human children. He had only taken six months in the womb to develop, so his development on the outside would be accelerated as well.

"Hello little Ichigo, I'm your oba, Sango." She said touching the baby's hand.

"Would you like to hold him Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" Sango gladly took the baby from Kagome's outstretched arms and started cooing at him, like she did with her own children. Her brother had volunteered to watch his nieces and nephew for the night. But holding this little one in her arms, she realized in the few short hours they had been gone, she missed them terribly.

"Hello young man, I'm your oji, Miroku. I'm sure in a few years, I will be teaching you, along with my own son, the fine art of wooing women." He said shaking the baby's hand lightly and grinning at his own joke.

"Lets work on getting them outa dippers first, okay Miroku?" Inuyasha said to him. After everyone had had a chance to hold the baby and talk a bit. Kaede suggested that they retire to their own huts for the night and let Kagome, Inuyasha, and little Ichigo have the much needed rest theydeserved. Since Kagome had giving birth in Kaede's hut, she would be staying in theirs tonight, so Kagome wouldn't have to move around.

"Goodnight everyone!" Shippo called out as he walked back to Sango and Miroku's hut with them. He couldn't WAIT to come back and see Ichigo in the morning.

"Man, I can't believe those two are finally parents." Miroku said, throwing his arm around his wife's shoulder as they walked.

"I know. Seems like just yesterday they were fighting all the time and yelling at the-wait, that WAS yesterday." They laughed together as they walked home to their own children.

_Specking of which_.

"Hey Miroku, I have something to tell you."

"And what would at be, my sweet?" She stopped walking and pulled his hand down to rest over her belly. He could already feel the slight bump that was starting to form there. His shocked expression turned into a toothy grin.

"Oh, this is going to be epic."

Kagome fed Ichigo one more time before he fell fast asleep. The poor little guy had had a big day today, and he needed his rest if he was going to keep up with this make shift family. Kagome watched her son as he slept, and realized that Sango had been right. It was all worth it in the end. She'd go through that pain a thousand more times if she had to for him. There was no doubt in her mind about that. And she knew she was probably going to anyway for his brothers and sisters. There was no way she was stopping at just one. It was too much fun to have siblings. His little ears gave a twitch and she couldn't help but smile.

_To bad mom wasn't here. She finally has her puppy eared grandchild. I miss you mom. and I hope you get to meet him one day._ She knew that demons lived much longer then humans did. So her hope was that one day, Inuyasha and her children would make it back to her time and get to know their grandmother.

"You must be exhausted Kagome. Give him to me. I'll watch over him so you can get some sleep." Inuyasha took his son into his right arm and rested his left around Kagome's shoulders. No matter how many fur blankets they had, Inuyasha would always be her favorite pillow. She leaned her head on his chest and looked down at their boy with a smile.

"We're parents now Inuyasha, isn't that something? We have a child. And I'm sure we'll be having more."

"Yeah, it's gonna be epic."


End file.
